Looks Arent Everything
by CSIElmo
Summary: When Stephanie McMahon's best friend comes to the WWE, everyone gets the wrong impression; especially the Hardy Boyz. But what happens when one of them end up falling for her? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Shaina Demergian smiled as she entered The Thomas and Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her best friend's father, Vince McMahon, was finally going to put her on the show. She hadn't met any of the wrestlers before, so she was pretty excited. As she approached her best friend's locker room, she sighed. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She knocked on the door and waited. Finally, it opened and there stood Stephanie. "Shaina, you're here!" she exclaimed, as they hugged. "Yes and more excited than ever," Shaina said, as she sat down. "Well I'm happy that you are and you should be. Your storyline is the best that you can get. You're in the main storyline and believe me, that's where you should be," Stephanie replied, handing Shaina a script. "You aren't going to fight tonight. Just talk," she said, as Shaina started reading. "I love it already. Oh good, I get to be a bitch," she replied, as Stephanie giggled. "I know you're great at that," she said, as Shaina stuck out her tongue. "I am not," she replied, as the door swung open. "Oh Shaina, I see you're here already," Vince said happily. "Yep Mr. McMahon, I am. I know you hate tardiness," she replied, as he hugged her. "It's nice to see you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great addition to our company," he said, as she smiled. "Thank you," she replied shortly. "Well Dad, you can go. We have to figure out her wardrobe which of course is the most important," Stephanie said, as he chuckled. "Okay honey, whatever you want. See you two later," he replied, walking out. "Anyway, this is what I think you should wear."  
  
:: Meeting, 4:30 p.m. ::  
  
As Vince walked in, he couldn't help but smile. All of his superstars were waiting impatiently to see who the new member of the WWE was. "Hello Everyone. I am aware that last weeks RAW was a total disaster, but I believe our new superstar will be able to bring up the ratings. So, everyone please welcome, Shaina Demergian," he said, as she walked in nervously. All the men were amazed by her looks. She was mysterious looking, but at the same time, she looked like a good person. As she stood next to Vince, he kissed her cheek. "Shaina has been Steph's best friend for a long time and once she showed us her moves, we knew she was ready to be in the WWE. In the storyline, she will be the new manager of the WWE," he said, as almost all of the superstars were in shock. "What the hell? That's not fair. We've been in it for so long and we are still mid-card," Matt Hardy whispered to his brother Jeff. "Well, maybe she really is a good wrestler, you never know. But one thing for sure is, she got here easily because of being Stephanie's best friend," Jeff whispered back, a little disappointed. "Well, you are all dismissed," Vince suddenly said, as everyone stood up to leave.  
  
:: RAW is WAR, Shaina's Debut ::  
  
As Vince's music hit, the crowd immediately booed. He got in the ring and started chuckling when people started calling him an asshole. "Oh will you people ever get over that? I might be an asshole, but at least I've got money, unlike all of you people in Las Vegas," he said, as they continued booing him. "But, that's not why I'm out here. I've decided that WWE RAW needs something new. The old era is over. I have decided to hire a manager for RAW. Someone who can do the job as well as I can. Someone I trust and ladies and gentleman, I have found that person. Please welcome, the newest member of the WWE and RAW's manager, Fate!" he exclaimed, as the crowd looked at the titantron confused. She walked out in a black suit, with her long blonde hair flowing. She walked into the ring and hugged Vince. "Is she a knock out or what!" The King yelled. Vince kissed her on the cheek and then left the ring. "Wow, I thought the feeling of coming out here would be enjoyable. But what can I say, this is Las Vegas, nothing is enjoyable. But on to better things. I bet you all are wondering why Vince McMahon hired a woman, instead of a male. That's because as everyone knows women are smarter than men are and I have the brains to run this company the way I see fit. You will see better matches and better moves. Overall, the new RAW will be the best show ever. It will be full of non-stop action and who will be running it, me.Fate. So, goodbye to you all and just be ready. The new RAW is coming!" she exclaimed, as she threw the microphone down. She walked out of the ring and smiled evilly as RAW went off the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once Shaina walked backstage, Stephanie hugged her. "That was so good. Your microphone skills are really impressive," she said, as Shaina blew out a breath. "Thanks, but damn was I nervous," she replied, as a woman with blonde hair approached them. "Hi, my name is Trish," the woman said, as she extended her hand. Shaina happily shook it and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Shaina," she replied, as Stephanie walked away. "So, how your day been so far?" Trish asked, as Shaina shrugged. "It's been good, but I've been really nervous. I'm just happy my skit is over," she answered, sighing. "Yeah, when I first walked out, I was nervous too. But, you did a great job. Congrats," Trish said, as she hugged her. "I think we are going to become good friends," she added, as Shaina smiled. "Thank you. I hope we do become good friends," she said, as Stephanie approached them again. "Sorry, had to talk to my brother. What's up?" she asked curiously. "Nothing much, just congratulating her on a job well done," Trish answered happily. "Yeah, she did do a good job. How 'bout all three of us go out to dinner for a celebration?" Stephanie asked, as Trish and Shaina nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," Shaina answered, as all three of them started walking to the Diva's locker room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff, Matt, and Buh Buh Ray were all talking about Shaina and her new gimmick. "I know she's only here because of Stephanie," Matt said, as Buh Buh nodded. "Of course. Even Vince said they had been best friends for a long time. That's so cheap," he replied, as Jeff smiled. "I've got an idea. Let's play a joke on her," he said, as Matt rolled his eyes. "You and your jokes. I don't think that's a good idea," he replied, as he shook his head. "Come on. It'll be fun. I've got the perfect idea too," Jeff said, as Buh Buh smiled. "Yeah come on Matt," he replied pleadingly. "Fine. What's your plan?" Matt asked, as Jeff smiled.  
  
After Trish, Stephanie and Shaina ate dinner, they got in their rental car and drove to the hotel. Once inside, they got their key and went to floor 8. "I'm going to go to the vending machine real quick, okay?" Shaina asked, as Trish and Stephanie nodded. As she started walking toward the machine, a big man approached her. "Hey, do you have 35 cents for a phone call?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, just let me get it out of my pocket," she answered, as he smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he said truthfully. "Here ya go," she replied, handing him the change. "Thanks once again," he said, as she shrugged. "No problem," she replied, as he walked away. She looked back at him and made a weird look. He looked familiar. She shook her head out of her thoughts and finally approached the vending machine. She put a dollar in and pressed the button for Dr. Pepper. She waited 'till it came out, but for some reason it wasn't. She bent down and widened her eyes when she saw a hose. "What the hell?" she asked out loud. But before she could get back up, the hose turned on and started squirting her with wet dirt. She started screaming as it splashed her in the face. She finally got up and ran to her hotel room. Once she was out of sight, Matt and Jeff appeared from behind the vending machine. "Oh that was so good," Matt said, as he and Jeff high-fived each other. "We've got to do that more often," Jeff replied, as they started laughing hysterically.  
  
:: Hotel Room ::  
  
Shaina got inside and started screaming again. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" Stephanie asked, as she and Trish started laughing. "It isn't funny and to tell the truth I don't even know what happened to me. I pressed the button and when it didn't come out, I looked to see what was wrong and then a hose started squirting me!" Shaina yelled angrily. "Woah, calm down. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll talk about it afterwards," Trish said, as Shaina nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but I swear to God I'm going to kill whoever did this," she replied, walking into the bathroom. "You think someone did it?" Stephanie asked curiously. "Yeah, I don't think a vending machine would splash someone with dirt or whatever that was," Trish answered, as Stephanie agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Note: I decided not to have the roster split in the story  
  
The next day at the airport, Shaina was still was trying to figure out who played that prank on her. "Just forget about it. It's not going to happen again. Maybe it wasn't even meant for you," Stephanie said, as Shaina rolled her eyes. "Of course it was meant for me. The hose thingy was off until I bent down," she replied furiously. "Calm down. Let's make a deal. If anything else happens to you, then we will search for who it is. But for now, you'll stop this nonsense," Stephanie said, as she chuckled. "Ugh fine! But I swear if it happens again, I will kill the person," Shaina replied, as she raked a hand through her hair. "Deal. Now, let's get on the plane," Stephanie suggested, as Shaina nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and Jeff were laughing hysterically. "Did you see how mad she is?" Matt asked, as Jeff smiled. "Yeah, we totally need to play another joke on her," he answered, as he started thinking of something to do. "Oh my God! I've got the greatest idea!" Matt exclaimed happily. "What is it?" Jeff asked curiously. "When we get to the arena, I'll tell you," Matt answered, as he grabbed his bag. "Okay, cool. Let's go," Jeff said, as they started to walk to the gate.  
  
:: Arena, 7:00 ::  
  
Shaina sighed as she walked backstage. She had just done another skit and thankfully it was over. She walked into the divas locker room and decided to take a long, hot shower. She took off her clothing and walked into the shower happily. Once she turned on the hot water, she couldn't help but moan. It was so refreshing. She sighed to herself. This was going to be a long shower.  
  
Half an hour later, she was out of the bathroom and ready to change into her clothes. But before she could take her towel off, Stephanie burst through the door. "My dad is so weird. He just---Oh my God!" she exclaimed, as Shaina looked at her confused. "What's wrong? Why did you say oh my god?" she asked, as Stephanie put her hand over her mouth. "You're.You're hair, is.is, blue!" she exclaimed, as Shaina rolled her eyes. "That was lame Steph. You could have made a better joke than that," she said, as Stephanie shook her head. "No really it is. Go check in the mirror," she replied, as Shaina walked into the bathroom. "I don't know what you are up to, but.AHHHH!!!!" she screamed, as Stephanie covered her ears. "My hair is blue! It's blue! Oh my God! AHHH!!!" Shaina yelled. "I told you," Stephanie said, as she tried not to laugh. "My hair is blue! It's not blonde anymore, it's blue!" Shaina exclaimed, as she raked her hand through her hair. "It'll come out.hopefully," Stephanie said, as Shaina's eyes widened. "Hopefully? Hopefully isn't good enough. You take me to everyone's locker room and I'll kill them all!" she yelled, as Stephanie started laughing. "Go wash your hair again and see if it will come out," she said, as Shaina nodded. "It better," she replied, as Stephanie smirked. "Oh yeah and this time, use the right shampoo," she said, as she laughed. "Very funny," Shaina yelled unenthusiastically, as she slammed the bathroom door shut.  
  
"Do you think she screamed again?" Matt asked, referring to the new joke. "I don't know. You haven't even told me what you did," Jeff answered, as Matt smiled. "I but your blue hair dye in her shampoo bottle. So, by now her hair should be blue," he said, as Jeff chuckled. "That's hilarious. I can't wait to see her new hair. Wait, did you say my hair dye?" he asked, as Matt nodded. "How could you? Blue is my favorite and my poor bottle of manic panic is half empty because of you!" Jeff exclaimed, as Matt smile. "Dude, chill. It was worth it," he said, as Jeff shrugged. "I guess you're right. I can't wait to see what she looks like," he replied, as they both started laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Once Shaina had finally gotten the blue out her of her hair, she got dressed. "This pisses me off so much," she said, as she started to brush her hair. "Well, I'm sorry it happened. But, I think I know who did it," Stephanie replied, as Shaina's eyes widened. "Who? Tell me right now who the son of a bitch is," she said, furiously. "Well, I'm not really positive, but there is only one superstar who dies his hair different colors, including blue. His name is Jeff Hardy," Stephanie replied, swallowing hard. "Well, Jeff Hardy is about to get his ass kicked," Shaina said, as she walked out the door. "Oh shit," Stephanie muttered, as she ran out to stop Shaina.  
  
Once Shaina found the door that said "The Hardyz," she opened it. "Woah, excuse me," a man with black hair said, as he put his towel back on his naked body. "Well you don't have colored hair," Shaina replied, as he looked at her confused. "What?" he asked, as she rolled her eyes. "I was looking for someone who had colored hair," she answered, as he raised his eyebrows. "You must be looking for my brother, Jeff," he said, as she nodded. "Yes, I am. Where is he?" she asked, as the man shrugged. "He already left. By the way, I'm Matt," he answered, as she crossed her arms. "I don't care who you are," she said, as she walked out angrily. "Bitch," he muttered, as he closed the door.  
  
:: Hotel, 8:30 p.m. ::  
  
Shaina sighed as she knocked on Jeff's hotel room door. Finally she would come face to face with the person who played that awful prank on her. She knocked on the door again and made a mean face when he opened it. "Are you Jeff?" she asked, as he nodded. "Yes I am. May I help you?" he asked back, as she chuckled sarcastically. "I think you can. Look, I haven't met you before and I haven't said anything mean to you. So, I don't see why you need to be playing immature pranks on me," she answered, as he raked a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he said, acting like he was confused. "Of course you do. You are the only one that dies your hair different colors," she replied in a snotty voice. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about. I used to die my hair, but now if you notice, my hair is blonde," he said, as embarrassment washed through her. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I thought you--- Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "Thanks," she said relieved. "No problem and if you don't mind, I've got to go shower," he replied, as she smiled. "I don't mind. See ya," she said, as he closed the door. She blew out a breath and shook her head. "I'm so stupid," she said out loud. "No you're not," someone replied from behind her. She turned around to see the same man that was in the locker room earlier; Matt. "Oh hi. Um, I think this is a good time for me to apologize to you for earlier. I was totally rude and I'm sorry," she said, as he smiled. "Don't worry about it. My only problem was that you walked in on me naked," he replied, as they both laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said, as he nodded. "K, see ya later," he replied, as she walked away. Once she was gone, he frowned. "See you later.Not," he said, as he put his key into the slot.  
  
When Shaina walked back into her locker room, she couldn't help but think about Jeff. She felt so bad for being rude to him. He seemed like a nice guy and not only that, but very hot. She sighed and shook her head. *I'm not here to fall in love. He's not my type anyway* she thought, as she laid on her bed. "Time to go to sleep," she yawned out, as she rested her head on her pillow. And soon enough, she drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*~*~ 2 Weeks later ~*~*  
  
As Shaina entered Vince's office, he had a big smile on his face. "You look happy, what's up?" she asked, as he gave her a piece of paper. She looked at him suspiciously and started to read. A minute later, she looked up at him happily. "You want me to be the new women's champion?" she asked, as he nodded. "Oh my God, thank you!" she squealed, as she hugged him. "No problem, and you are also going to be in a storyline with me. Like the Stacy and Trish storyline, but you won't be an airhead like they were," he said, chuckling. "Great. I love the idea, but does it involve me kissing you?" she asked, as he blew out a breath. "Yes it does, but that won't come 'till later," he answered, as she nodded. "Okay, it's fine with me, just asking," she said, as she shrugged. "Well, Nora already knows she's losing it. So, I suggest you go practice the match with her," he replied, as she hugged him again. "Thank you so much," she said, walking out. He smiled to himself. It had been a good idea to put her in the WWE.  
  
:: Match, Molly Holly vs. Fate ::  
  
As Shaina walked out, she was surprised to hear the fans cheering. She was a heel, but they still cheered. She smiled a little and walked into the ring. Then came Nora. Unfortunately, everyone booed. As she got in the ring, she held the belt in the air. "I'm the champ!" she yelled, as she held her head up high. "Not for long," Shaina muttered, as she hit Nora from behind.  
  
1-2-3! The crowd cheered tremendously when Shaina won. She held up the title and couldn't help but cry a little. It was her dream and she had made it. After a bit of posing, she walked backstage to see Stephanie clapping. "Hooray!" she yelled, as she hugged Shaina. "This is fabulous. I cant thank your father enough," Shaina said, wiping her tears. "Hey, it's all good. You deserved it," Stephanie replied, as she wrapped an arm around Shaina's neck. "Well, I got to go shower. I'll talk to you afterwards, okay?" Shaina asked, as Stephanie nodded. "Definitely. See you later," she answered, as Shaina walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff and Matt were not surprised to see that Shaina had won. "I knew it was going to happen," Matt said, as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, same here. Thanks to Stephanie she's got the title," Jeff replied angrily. "This really sucks. There are some superstars like us who have been in the business for a very long time. She just came and here she is winning a belt," Matt said, as Jeff started laughing. "I bet you she's having an affair with Vince. The next thing you know they are going to have a storyline together," he replied, as Matt nodded. "Yeah I know. This whole situation is lame. Shaina is lame," he said, disappointed. "Well, there are always our pranks. How about it Matt?" Jeff asked, smiling. Matt thought for a second and then nodded. "Yeah and this time it has to be the best," he answered, as Jeff looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, as Matt chuckled. "We'll buy a camera and then I'll tell you what I have in mind," he answered, as he smiled.  
  
*~*~ One Week Later ~*~*  
  
:: Vince and Fate skit ::  
  
Everyone looked up at the screen to see Vince walking into his locker room. Suddenly he stopped. There on his desk sat Shaina. She had a business suit on that unbuttoned half way. She looked absolutely marvelous. "Hello Vince, how are you this evening?" she asked professionally. He looked at her suspiciously, but at the same time tried to take a peek at her breast. "I'm doing great, thank you. Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, as she motioned him to sit down. "I want to make a deal with you," she answered, as he sat down. "Really? What kind of deal?" he asked, as she smiled. "Well, you are the owner of this federation and you are the person who brought me here, so I think I should give you something back. I know you've been through Trish and Stacy, but I'm different. I can fill each and every one of your needs and at the same time, I can help you professionally," she answered, as he smiled. "I bet you can, but what do I have to do for you?" he asked, as she chuckled. "Oh you're very smart Vince. In order for me to fill your needs, you need to fill mine. I want you to guarantee me that I will have the women's title for quite some time and when I lose it, I get a title shot that same night," she answered, as he looked at her confused. "I don't think I can do that. I mean, from what I saw last week, you are a very good athlete and I believe you will keep the title very long. But, I don't have power over whether you lose it or not," he said, apologetically. "Fine then. It's your loss, but I have one more question," she replied, as he nodded. "What's your question?" he asked, as she unbuttoned the rest of her suit jacket. "Does this change your mind?" she asked back, as she took off her jacket, exposing her white bra. His jaw immediately dropped. "Umm, umm, wow. I'll see what I can do," he answered, as she smiled. "Good. I hope to hear your answer this Thursday on Smackdown. Goodnight Mr. McMahon," she said, as she licked his ear. She then bent down and grabbed her jacket. She waved seductively and then walked out. "I will definitely see what I can do," he said, as he licked his lips. The screen then faded to black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
For the next few weeks, the Vince and Fate storyline continued. And not only that, but Matt and Jeff continued thinking of how they were going to set up their new prank. As Matt took his camera out of his bag, he smiled. He couldn't wait 'till he saw her devastated face. This was truly the best prank they could have ever thought of.  
  
:: Vince's Locker Room ::  
  
"Okay, this is how we are going to do it. I'm sitting in my chair and then you straddle me and kiss me," Vince said, as he sat down in his chair. "Do we practice the.the kiss?" Shaina asked nervously. "If you feel that practice will make you feel more comfortable, than yes. If you feel fine, than no," he answered, as she shrugged. "I'd like to practice it, because to tell the truth, I am very nervous," she said, as he motioned her over to him. "Okay, first, well you get on top of me," he replied, as she did so. "Now, just relax and let me take over," he said, as he brought his hand to her face. He then placed his mouth against hers and kissed her. Once they broke off, she smiled. "Okay, now I feel better about this whole thing. Thanks," she said, as she got off of him. "No problem and just to let you know, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he replied, as she shrugged. "Vince, this is my job. I will do anything and this is an example," she said, as he smiled. "Okay, I'm glad you feel that way," he replied, as she looked at her watch. "I need to go get changed, see you in ten minutes," she said, as he waved goodbye. She then walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt had just returned to his locker room happily. "I got the pictures I needed," he said, as Jeff looked at him confused. "What pictures? I thought we were just going to make our own from the computer," Jeff replied, as Matt shook his head. "We will, but I got even better pictures. See, I knew Vince and Shaina were going to practice their skit, so I cut a small hole in the locker room wall. Then I started taking pictures of them practicing their kiss," he said, as he smiled. "Holy shit dude, this is going to be good," Jeff replied, as he tied up his wrestling boots. "I know. I just have to get the pictures developed and make photos on the computer, then we'll be ready," Matt said, setting the camera down. "Well, let's forget about the prank for now and focus on our match," Jeff replied, as Matt agreed.  
  
After the Smackdown tapings, Shaina was in her rental car with Trish preparing to go to Connecticut. They always had a special meeting once a month in the Titan Towers. "What do you think this months meeting is going to be about?" Trish asked curiously. "Probably the fact that the ratings have gone up," Shaina answered reassuringly. "I hope so. Remember last months? Vince was really pissed. It was scary," Trish said, as she noticed a McDonalds sign. "Go there!" she yelled, as Shaina jumped. "Don't scare me like that," she said, as she blew out a breath. "Sorry, but I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds," Trish replied, as her stomach growled. "Fine and I'm only doing this because I don't want to hear the annoying sounds coming from your stomach," Shaina said, as Trish stuck out her tongue. "Ouch that hurt," Shaina said sarcastically. "Whatever, let's just get something to eat," Trish replied, as they pulled into the drive-thru.  
  
:: Next Day, Titan Towers ::  
  
It was a cold day and nothing could make Shaina happier. For some reason she loved the wind blowing against her. She sighed and walked up the steps. Once inside, Trish approached her. "Woah chica, I didn't know you and Vince were getting it on," she said, as she ran away laughing. "What?" Shaina asked out loud, as she walked down the hall. As she turned the corner, she was surprised to see all the superstars looking at the walls. *What is everyone staring at?* she asked herself, as she turned to look as well. Suddenly, her mind went blank. She felt numb and weak. "Oh my God," she said, as she put her hand over her mouth in complete horror. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Shaina let the tears fall, as she looked at all the pictures on the wall. Every single one was fake. She had never been intimate with Vince. But the problem was, now most of the roster thought she was. "Hey there she is!" someone called, as everyone looked at her. "We thought the only reason you got the title was because of Stephanie, but now we know you're screwing Vince," Jay Reso said, as everyone started to laugh. "No, these are completely false," she replied, trying to calm down. "They don't look false and if I'm correct you were wearing those clothes yesterday," Jay said, pointing to the picture of Shaina straddling Vince. "I was practicing!" she exclaimed, as he chuckled. "Practicing for what? Screwing him later that night?" he asked, as all the superstars started laughing again. "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled, as she raked a hand through her hair. "Hey, the pictures say it all," he said, smirking. Shaina shook her head and looked at Jay meanly. She was started to lose control. "These are not real and the son of a bitch that put them there will die," she said, as she started to rip all the pictures off the wall. "Oh shit, she's pissed," Jay replied, running away. "Yes, I am pissed and I suggest every single one of you leaves right now before I kick your ass!" she yelled, as Stacy started laughing hysterically. "You think this is funny?" Shaina asked, as Stacy shook her head. "You're the one who's funny. You think you can kick our asses? Why don't you come and see if you can kick mine," she answered, as Shaina rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me right?" she asked, smirking. "No, I'm not. I don't see why you think it's so funny that I ask you to come see if you can kick my ass, but you can go ahead and screw the owner of this company? You don't think that's funny?" Stacy asked, as she laughed. "Okay, that's it!" Shaina exclaimed, as she started running toward Stacy. But before she could get her hands on her, someone caught her midway. "Let me go. Let me beat her ass!" Shaina exclaimed, as she looked at the person who was holding her back. "Shaina, stop it! Stop it right now," Vince said, as Stacy stuck the middle finger up. "No fucking way. She's dead Vince, she's so dead," Shaina replied, as she tried to get out of his grasp. He rolled his eyes and picked her up. "Jesus, stop it!" he exclaimed, as he started walking to his office. "Yeah go with him. I know you want to screw some more," Stacy said, as if she were all that. Vince turned around and looked at her meanly. "Stacy, I suggest you pack your bags, you're fired," he replied, as her jaw dropped. "No Vince please!" she exclaimed, as he shook his head. "You are fired. Come on, even you can understand that," he said, as she started to cry. He smirked and then walked into his office.  
  
Once inside, he set Shaina down. "What were you thinking?" he asked, as her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? Did you not see those incredibly fake pictures? Those don't bother you?" she asked back, as he nodded. "Yes, they do, but I know they aren't real. That's why I'm not worrying," he answered, as he sat down. "Everyone out there thinks we're together Vince! They think we have sex for God sakes!" she exclaimed angrily. "You need to calm down," he said shortly, as tears came down her cheeks. "I can't calm down! Everyone is this damn company thinks you and I are having an affair. They think I only have the title because of you and Stephanie. I shouldn't be here Vince. Someone doesn't like me and they are clearly showing it," she replied, as she started to shake. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Shaina, you know that we aren't doing anything together. I love you like a daughter and never will I love you as anything more. So, I'll talk to every superstar and when I find out who did it, I will either suspend them or fire them," he said, as she smiled slightly. "Okay, thank you," she replied, as he nodded. "You are very welcome and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said, as he wiped her tears away. "Thank you," she replied truthfully, as she opened the door. "And by the way, I'm sure after awhile, you will fit right in with everyone," he said, as she smiled. "I hope so Vince, I really do," she replied, walking out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Vince blew out a breath as Jay and Adam left. He had already interrogated many superstars, but still nothing. The next two people were Matt and Jeff. They sat down and swallowed hard. "Hello boys, I'm sorry to bother you with questions, but they need to be asked. First off, do you have any idea who could have posted those pictures on the wall?" he asked, as Matt shook his head quickly. "No, not one whatsoever," he answered reassuringly. "It was us," Jeff said suddenly, as Matt glared at him. "You two? I thought Matt just said he didn't know who did it," Vince replied confused. "I lied. We were the ones who posted the pictures. We're sorry, especially me," Matt said, looking down apologetically. "Well now since I know you two did it, my last question is, why?" Vince asked, as Matt shrugged. "We thought that the only reason she came into the WWE was because of being Steph's best friend. Then she won the title, which kind of pissed us off. We were selfish and we're sorry. I guess it was just jealousy," he answered, as Vince shook his head. "It's really sad that you two stooped to that level. I'd like you to apologize to Shaina and unfortunately, I am suspending you both for two weeks," he said, as they nodded. They weren't going to protest because they knew they deserved it. "We understand and we will go apologize to Shaina," Jeff replied, as they both stood up. "See you in two weeks," Vince said smirking, as they walked out sadly.  
  
When they found Shaina, she was sitting down on the ground crying. "Hi," they said in unison. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw it was them. "What do you want?" she asked meanly, as she quickly wiped her tears away. "We came to apologize for playing jokes on you. Especially this one," Jeff said, as she looked at them with disbelief. "You guys told me you had nothing to do with the jokes," she replied, as Matt looked at her apologetically. "We lied. We were the ones who did it and we're sorry," he said, as she got up. "I cannot believe you two. You don't even know me and if you did, you would have never done that. Don't judge someone because of who they are friends with. I'll tell you something, I didn't mind the hose and the blue hair, but this one was wrong. Every person on this roster now thinks that Vince and I are together. He's like my father and it's really sick that you two played a joke on me like that. As far as I'm concerned you two are assholes and never in my life will I become friends with you," she replied, as she turned to walk away. But before she could, Jeff grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said softly, but received a slap to the face. "Don't ever touch me," she replied, as she walked away. "At least I didn't get slapped," Matt said, as he started laughing. "Shut up," Jeff replied, as he held his cheek.  
  
:: Superstar's Meeting ::  
  
Once Vince walked in, the whole room went quiet. They were all scared of what he would do. "Hello everyone. I am sure you all know what happened earlier this morning and my only response is that it was stupid and false. Shaina and I are not having an affair and the pictures you saw were done on the computer. Also, as you may know Matt and Jeff were the ones behind this awful joke. They have been suspended for 2 weeks and I expect each and every one of you to apologize to Shaina. If you don't, you will also be suspended. So, my suggestion is to say sorry to her. You don't treat someone like that when they come to this federation. You welcome them with open arms and happiness. She's devastated and I'm sure if any one of you were in her place, you'd feel the same way. So, right now, one by one, I'd like you to all apologize to her. The first person I'm going to send is you, Jay. I heard you were quite the loud mouth in the situation," he said, as Jay stood up. "Okay and what I said to her, I really didn't mean it," he replied, as Vince motioned him out the door. And with that, Jay walked out. Vince sat down and watched as everyone looked at him nervously. This meeting was going to take a long time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Matt and Jeff smiled as they entered The San Diego Sports Arena. "I'm so glad we're back," Matt said happily. "I know. I guess that means no more jokes," Jeff replied, as Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't even start with that. I'm not getting suspended again," he said, as they walked to their locker room. Once he turned the knob and opened the door, something came pouring down on top of them. From the look and smell of it, they soon realized it was cow manure. "Oh my God!" Matt exclaimed, as he heard laughing from behind him. They both turned around and saw that it was Shaina. "A little of your own medicine," she said, smirking. "Our pranks weren't this bad. This is manure! How could you!" Jeff yelled, as Vince came out of another locker room. "Hey boys. Welcome back," he said, as he and Shaina started laughing.  
  
:: The Hardyz Locker Room ::  
  
"I'm so glad we got that crap off of us before out match. If I would have gone out there like that, I would have died," Matt said, as the door swung open. "Hey guys, what's up?" Stephanie asked happily, as Jeff took off his wrestling boots. "Nothing. Just discussing our very fun encounter with cow manure, thanks to that bitch," he answered sarcastically. "Oh that wasn't Shaina's idea, but I'm glad she did it. No offence, but you two did deserve it," she said, as Matt looked at her confused. "If it wasn't her idea, then whose was it?" he asked, as Stephanie smiled. "My dad. He thought it would be a good payback and not only that, but I got it on video. Blackmail," she answered, laughing. "Come on. We apologized for what we did. I cannot believe she poured that stuff all over us," Jeff said, as Stephanie shrugged. "I thought it was funny, but I obviously can see you don't want to talk about it, so I'll leave. See ya later," she replied, walking out happily. Matt hit his hand against the couch. "This pisses me off," he said, as he raked a hand through his hair. "Well, it pisses me off too. But you do have to admit. We did deserve it," Jeff replied, as Matt nodded. "I guess you're right, but just like she told us, we're never ever going to become friends," he said furiously.  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina was still laughing at what she did. The looks on their faces were priceless. "Poor Matt and Jeff," she said, as she started to laugh even more. "Blackmail, woohoo!" Stephanie yelled, as she ran through the door. "Jesus, don't scare me like that. What are you talking about?" Shaina asked curiously. "I videotaped the whole thing. It was wonderful. Five stars. I give it two thumbs up," Stephanie answered, chuckling. "It was wonderful. Payback is a bitch and now I hope they see how it feels," Shaina said proudly, as she put her hair up into a ponytail. "They do. They were furious when I talked to them. It was hilarious!" Stephanie exclaimed, as she remembered the moment. "Wish I could have been there and I wish I could stay here and talk, but I can't. See you later," Shaina said, as she hugged Stephanie. "Where you going?" she asked, as Shaina shrugged. "I guess to go celebrate. See ya," she answered, as she walked out the door. "Goodbye," Stephanie said, as she watched the door close. She knew Shaina was happy and at that moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
:: Ecstasy Night Club ::  
  
As Shaina walked in, she wasn't at all surprised to see guys asking her if she wanted a drink. That always happened. Guys drooled over her and the truth was, she didn't even think she was that pretty. As she walked to the bar, a brown-haired man approached her. "Hey baby, wanna ride on my stick?" he asked, obviously drunk. "Excuse me?" she asked back, kind of shocked at his question. "I know you do. I was born with it just for you," he answered, as he put his arms around her wait. She pushed him away and sighed. "Look, it's obvious you have had a little too much to drink, so please leave me alone," she said nicely, as he chuckled. "Don't give me that crap. I know you want me. What are you scared that my prick will hurt?" he asked, as he started to unbutton his pants. "Oh my God. Get away from me," she answered, turning around. But before she could leave, he grabbed her. "Hey, I said get off of me!" she exclaimed, as she punched him. He held his face and smiled. "You think that's enough to get rid of me?" he asked, as he started chasing her out the door. Once outside, he caught her and tried to get her shirt off. While in the process, he ripped it off instead. She punched him again, but still it didn't do anything to him. She started to run some more, but soon ran into something, which made her fall down. She quickly realized it wasn't something. It was someone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here?" she asked, as he helped her up. "I was walking on the town and then you appeared. What's going on and why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked a little confused. "He was chasing me," she answered, motioning in front of her. He looked at where she was pointing and saw that no one was there. "I know what this is. It's another one of your jokes. It's not going to work," he said, as she shook her head. "No, really. This isn't a joke. The man was chasing me. I guess when he saw you, he ran away. Please believe me," she replied, as he rolled his eyes. "So you're saying I saved you?" he asked, raising a brow. "Yes that's what I'm saying. Thank you," she answered, as she hugged him. He was a little taken aback, but soon felt comfortable with it. "This definitely must not be a joke," he said, as she smiled slightly. "Like I said, it's not. I need to get a new shirt," she replied suddenly, as she picked her ripped one off of the ground. "Well if you want, instead of a cab, I can take you back to the hotel in my car," he said, as she hugged him. "That would be great," she replied, as they started walking toward the car.  
  
:: Hotel Room ::  
  
Once Jeff got inside, he immediately got in bed. He was really tired, but at the same time he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Shaina. He never had realized how beautiful she was. He smiled as he remembered when they pulled up into the hotel driveway. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then as she thanked him again, he looked into her hazel, exotic eyes. He blew out a breath and shook his head. *I shouldn't be thinking about her. Get her out of your head* he thought to himself, as he hit his forehead with his hand. Once he knew it wasn't possible, he finally tried to sleep. And that, he was able to do.  
  
:: Next Day, Arena for Smackdown ::  
  
When Shaina walked in, surprisingly, Jeff was standing there. "Hi Jeff," she said happily, as he nodded. "Hi," he replied shortly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he getting nervous around her? "What's up?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "Nothing much here. Just standing around, doing nothing," he answered, as she smiled. "Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me tonight. I cant thank you enough for last night. Jeff, I was so scared and thanks to you, I wasn't anymore. It's my treat, come with me," she said, as he shrugged. "No that's okay. Get over last night. I didn't help you because I wanted to. I helped you because it was the right thing to do. Hell, I wouldn't even care if you were still there, sobbing on the floor," he replied, as her smile turned into a frown. "And I actually thought you were nice. I actually tried to be friends with you. Goodbye Jeff," she said, as she walked away. He watched as she left and sighed. "I just cant like you," he replied out loud, as he shook his head.  
  
:: Divas Locker Room ::  
  
When Shaina entered, Stephanie noticed the tears. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone," Shaina answered, as she threw her suitcase down. "Woah, what happened?" Stephanie asked, as Shaina glared at her. "I said leave me alone, can't you understand?" she asked back, wiping her tears. "Well, okay, but I need to ask you something. All of us girls are going out to dinner tonight, do you want to come?" Stephanie asked, as Shaina shook her head. "No, you know I don't get along with them," she answered, as she unzipped her suitcase. "Okay then. I'll leave you alone now," Stephanie said, as she walked to the other side of the room. Shaina sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. "Jeff," she whispered softly, as she shook her head. She felt miserable. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
:: Morton's Steak House ::  
  
Shaina sighed as the waiter brought her another glass a wine. She felt lonely and sad. Everyone in the restaurant had someone eating with them, except her. She buried her face in her hands, until she heard a very familiar voice. "Room for two?" he asked, as she smiled. "Of course there is room Jeff," she answered, as he sat down. "Look, sorry about earlier. I was a complete jerk and you didn't deserve it," he said, as she shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I know you must have had your reasons," she replied, as he laid his hand on hers. "I want us to get along. When you told Matt and me that we don't know you at all, it's true. But I want to get to know you, if you'll let me," he said sincerely. "Of course I will, that is if you'll let me get to know you," she replied, as he nodded. "Of course," he said shortly, as she smiled. "Well Jeff, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said, as he agreed happily.  
  
After they ate, they had decided to walk outside and watch the stars. As they sat on a bench, Shaina shivered. "Is it cold out here or is it just me?" she asked, as he removed his jacket. "It's not you. It really cold and here you go," he answered, as he set it on her shoulders. "Thank you," she said, as they looked into each other's eyes. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. A week ago they hated each other and then here they were, friends. She smiled and finally, let her eyes leave his. She looked up at the bright stars. "Look at that one, it's beautiful," she said, pointing to it. He looked up as well and smiled. "They aren't as beautiful as you though," he replied, as she looked at him a little shocked. "What?" she asked, blushing. "You are beautiful Shaina," he answered, as he pushed her chin up. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Finally, after a minute, they broke away. "What was that for?" she asked, out of breath. "I really don't know what it was for. But I do know that I can't help myself from liking you," he answered, as she smiled. "That's a surprise. We haven't even gotten to know each other yet," she said, as he looked down ashamed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on you like that," he replied, as this time, she lifted up his chin. "I never said I didn't like it," she said, as he smiled. "Well that's good, because I liked it," he replied, as she hugged him. "Let's just go slow Jeff, okay?" she asked, as he caressed her hair. "Of course," he answered, as they started to look at the stars again.  
  
*~*~ One Week Later ~*~*  
  
Jeff smiled as he watched Shaina flat iron her hair. "How is this so amusing?" she asked, as he shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe I just like watching you," he answered, as she squealed. "That rhymed!" she exclaimed happily. "You are such a dork," he said, as she did a curtsey. "Thank you and I know I am. I'm a very cute dork," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "Yes you are. The cutest!" he exclaimed, as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss neck. "Jeff stop," she said, as she tried to get away from him. "No, I don't want to," he replied, as he started nibbling on her ear. "Really, stop," she said, as he shook his head. "Stop it!" she yelled, as he quickly did so. "Woah, what's wrong?" he asked, a little shocked at her reaction. "Listen to me when I tell you something," she answered, as she rolled her eyes. "You want to take this slow, don't you? You aren't contributing anything to try to make this work," he said, starting to get angry. "Well, what you are trying to do is definitely not taking it slow!" she yelled, as she ran out furiously. He shook his head and blew out a breath. She was right. He wasn't taking it slow. "Another mistake made by me," he said, as he walked out to catch up with her.  
  
Once he did find her, he immediately apologized. "Please forgive me. I was wrong," he said, as she crossed her arms. "Fine, but please listen to me when I tell you not to do something," she replied, as he nodded. "I promise," he said, as she hugged him. "Thank you. I just really want to take things slow. I'm not a "let's have sex right now" person," she replied chuckling. "I understand and neither am I. I just really like you," he said, as she smiled. "I like you too, but I need time," she replied, as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "All the time you need, you will get," he said, as he wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you and now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back and flat iron my hair," she replied, as he smiled. "I don't at all. See you later," he said, as she waved goodbye to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
*~*~ One Month Later ~*~*  
  
Shaina smiled as she entered her hotel room. She would finally be able to sleep the whole night because they were in New York and when they were, the performed in Madison Square Garden for both shows. She took off her shoes and socks and slipped into bed. "Boo!" someone yelled from underneath the covers. She jumped out and started screaming. "Relax, it's just me," Jeff said, as he came into view. "What was that for? You know I don't like getting scared," she replied, as he motioned her over to him. "I'm sorry. Come here," he said, as she crossed her arms. "No. I'm mad at you for doing that. You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, as he chuckled. "I don't see any shit," he said jokingly, as she glared at him. "Oh bite me," she replied, as he cocked his head. "Well I'd like to lick you, but biting will do," he said, as he got out of the bed. "Don't get cute with me because I'm not at all amused," she replied, as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Shaina. We've been together for about a month and we've only made love once," he said, as her jaw dropped. "Don't you dare change the subject and especially change it to sex. I'm sorry if we have only made love once. I'm sorry if I don't respond to you that much and I'm extremely sorry if I absolutely sucked when we did it!" she exclaimed, furiously. "Are you as turned on as I am?" he asked, pulling her close to him. "Even more," she answered, as they started kissing.  
  
The next morning, Shaina and Jeff woke up happy and relaxed. "Was that good enough for you?" she asked, as he smiled tiredly. "Yes, better than ever," he answered, as he gave her a soft kiss. "I loved it too. We should do it more often, like maybe even tonight," she said seductively, as she pulled the covers over her. "What are you doing?" he asked, but soon felt it. He thrust his head back as she licked his manhood. "I thought you said tonight, but what the hell, I'm enjoying it," he said, as she stopped. "Oh yeah you're right. I did say tonight," she replied, coming out from underneath the covers. "No, come on. Don't do this to me," he said, as she got out of bed. "You can wait," she replied, as he made a puppy face and shook his head. "No I can't," he said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Please? I'll give you some skittles," he said, as she started laughing. "Aint going to work," she replied, shutting the bathroom door. He closed his eyes and smiled. This is what he had always wanted in a woman.  
  
:: Later that night, Jeff vs. Regal ::  
  
Jeff came out to a huge ovation, unlike Regal who came to boos. As he got in the ring, Jeff immediately started punching him. Most of the match, Jeff was in charge until Regal powerbombed him. As he picked him up again, Jerry started laughing. "Do you see that J.R?" he asked, as he continued laughing. "Do I see what?" Jim asked back, a little confused. "That Hardy boy has got finger nail marks on his back!" Jerry answered, as Jim started laughing as well.  
  
Jeff eventually won by using Matt's twist of fate. He then walked backstage to see Shaina laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, as she grabbed his hand. "I'll tell you, but first let's go to our locker room," she answered, as they started walking. Once inside, Shaina shut the door and locked it. "Now what is it?" he asked, as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Remember this from last night?" she asked, as she started to thrust. "You do know we have clothes on, but I'd be willing to take them off as quickly as you want," he answered, as she smirked. "No Jeff, that's not it. I was trying to get you to remember because Jerry noticed that you had finger marks on your back. Obviously from me. So pretty much everyone who was watching RAW now knows you had sex last night," she said, as she got off of him. "Well that's not really true. Maybe they could have thought that Regal accidentally scratched me," he replied, as she rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, well anyway, I have to go. My match is next," she said, as she unlocked and opened the door. "Okay see you afterward," he replied, as he kissed her. "Oh yeah and one more thing, Vince wants to see you," she said, as he nodded. "Okay, I'll go talk to him. Goodbye," he replied, as she blew him a kiss and walked out. He smiled and walked out as well. *Wonder what Vince wants to tell me* he thought in his head curiously. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jeff knocked on Vince's locker room door nervously and waited. "Come in!" the voice bellowed. Jeff walked in and sat down. "Hello Mr. McMahon. Shaina told me you wanted to talk," he said, as Vince nodded. "Yes, I did. I have heard that you are romantically involved with Shaina. Is that true?" he asked, as Jeff swallowed hard. "Yes it is true. Is that a problem?" he asked back, nervously. "No, it's not. I just find it weird that you hated her and now you like her," Vince answered concerned. "I don't like her. I love her," Jeff said truthfully. Vince tried to smile, but instead it turned into a frown. "You two haven't been sexually involved yet, right?"he asked, as Jeff nodded quickly. "Yes, you are right. We have not had any sexual contact," he answered, as Vince blew out a breath. "I don't know if you know this Jeff, but Shaina didn't have a good childhood. Linda and I were her parents for a long time, because her real family wouldn't take her. Now I'm warning you right now, if you hurt her in any way, I will make your life a living hell," he said, as Jeff's eyed widened. "I promise you that she wont get hurt," he replied reassuringly. "Good to hear. That's all I wanted to talk to you about," Vince said, as Jeff stood up. "Well okay sir. Thanks," he replied, as they shook hands. He then walked to the door and opened it. "Oh and another thing, don't suck up to me. I don't like it," he said, as Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry," he replied, as he quickly ran out. Vince chuckled a little and looked at the picture he always carried with him. "You better not get hurt baby girl. You better not get hurt," he said, as he tucked it away in his pocket.  
  
Later that evening, Jeff still couldn't help but think about what Vince had said about her childhood. She had never mentioned anything about it to him. To tell the truth, he still didn't even know what happened. "Well we have reached tonight, when are we going back to the room?" she asked smiling, as she held his hand. "I don't think tonight is the best night. You drank a little too much," he answered, as they walked into the elevator. "I did not," she slurred out, as she started to kiss him. He pressed the button for floor 10 and kissed her back. "Forget when I said not tonight," he said, as he traveled his hand up her skirt. "I like it there," she replied, as she backed him into one of the corners. Suddenly, the elevator opened and in walked Vince. "Shit," Jeff whispered, as Shaina smiled. "Hi Vince, whatcha doing?" she asked, as she continue kissing Jeff. "Not a lot dear. I already know what you're doing, so I'm not going to ask," he answered, as he pressed number 9. The elevator went up and finally opened. Vince walked out, but then peeked his head in. "No sexual contact, huh?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow. He then let the elevator close. "What's he talking about?" Jeff asked, confused. "He probably said that because of the fact that your hand is in my underwear," she answered, as the door opened for them. "Oh God, I forgot," he said, as they walked out. "Who cares? I like it," she replied, as she started skipping to the room. She opened it and walked in. "Wow did you do this?" Jeff asked, referring to the candles that were lit. "Yes, but the best is yet to come," she answered, as she licked her lips. He smiled and kissed her. "You're incredible, even when you're drunk," he said, as he laughed. "I know I am, but that's not why we are here," she replied, as he raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, really?" he asked, as she nodded. "I want you to get on the bed and lay there. I'll be there in a second," she answered, as he blew out a breath. "Okay," he said, as he walked to the bed.  
  
5 minutes later, she came out with a see through robe on. "You like?" she asked, as he nodded. "Oh yeah, I like," he answered, as she took something out of her left boot. He soon realized they were handcuffs. "What do you think your doing?" he asked, as she started to handcuff him to the bed. "You'll see," she answered seductively, as she put a blindfold over his eyes. "Okay, now you are scaring me," he said, as she laid her hand on his crotch. "Are you scared now?" she asked, as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. "No, keep on doing that," he answered, as she giggled. "Mr. Dick will get a lot more attention later, but for now, let me do what I want," she said, as he smiled. "You are really drunk," he replied, as she straddled him. "Who cares? We will still have a lot of fun," she squealed, as she grabbed a strawberry with cream on it. She took it and traveled it across his mouth. She then bit a piece of it and kissed him passionately. "I wish my hands were free," he said, as she unbuckled his belt. "Well when I'm done, you can. Just relax and let me take over," she replied, as she slipped his pants off. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
When Shaina woke up, she had a huge headache. "Owe," she groaned, as she started to cry. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked a little concerned. "My head hurts and why the hell does it smell like strawberries in here?" she asked, burying her head into her pillow. "Last night...Don't you remember?" he asked back, as she shook her head. "No, what did we do last night?" she asked, as he chuckled. "Oh Shaina, stop it. I know you remember," he answered, as she rolled her eyes. "I really don't remember," she said, getting annoyed. "Okay, never mind. It's not important," he replied, disappointedly. He couldn't believe she didn't remember. He raked a hand through his hair and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower," he said, as she waved goodbye.  
  
Three hours later, they were inside one of the dressing rooms at The World. "I don't want to sign autographs. I want to go to sleep," Shaina said, as she held her head. "Well, you cant sleep right now. It wont take that long," Jeff replied, as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Jeff said, as the door opened. "Hello," Vince greeted unenthusiastically. "Hi, what's up?" Jeff asked, as politely as he could. "It doesn't matter what's up. What's wrong with her?" Vince asked, referring to Shaina. "My head hurts and I want to sleep," she answered, burying her head into her hands. "That's why getting drunk isn't smart," he said sternly, as she rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed tiredly. "You aren't going to sign autographs today. I'm not going to let you go out there like this," he said, as he shook his head. "Vince, she'll be okay. The fans want to meet her," Jeff replied, trying to get her to stay. "You want her to be uptight with them?" Vince asked, starting to get annoyed. "You're right. I'm sorry," Jeff answered, raking a hand through his hair. "Come on Shaina," Vince said, as he grabbed her by the arm. "Am I going to sleep?" she asked, as he nodded. "Yes. Now lets go," he answered, as they walked out. Jeff blew out a breath and fell back on the couch. Being Shaina's boyfriend definitely wasn't easy.  
  
*~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~*  
  
Shaina wiped her tears as she slammed her hotel room door shut. She and Jeff had been fighting so much and frankly, she was fed up with it. As she grabbed her suitcase, the door flung open. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, as she ignored him. "I'm talking to you. Listen to me," he said, as he grabbed her arm. "Don't talk to me and don't you dare touch me," she replied, as she walked past him. "Come on, lets work things out," he said, as she opened the door. "Fuck you," she answered, as she ran out. He followed her, but quickly bumped into a furious Vince. "Excuse me, I was just trying to catch up with her," he said, as Vince shook his head. "I told you if you hurt her, I'd make your life a living hell. Now you aren't going after her," he replied, as Jeff felt like yelling. "You cant run her life and you sure as hell cant run mine," he said, as he walked past Vince angrily. "We'll see about that Jeff Hardy, We will most definitely see about that," Vince said to himself, as he smirked.  
  
::Hotel Bar ::  
  
As Shaina sat down, she decided to call Stephanie. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed.  
  
Stephanie: Hello?  
  
Shaina: Hey, it's meStephanie: I can't talk right now. Paul and I are...well you know  
  
Shaina: Oh excuse me for interrupting! I'm sorry I'm not that important  
  
Stephanie: Wait Shaina, relax  
  
Shaina: Screw you!  
  
She the hung up and raked a hand through her hair. "Can I have a Budweiser?" she asked, as the bartender nodded. "One bud, coming up!" he exclaimed, as she started crying. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
For the next few months, Jeff and Shaina continued being separated. And not only that, Shaina continued drinking. As she walked into her locker room, she immediately opened her suitcase and grabbed a bottle of wine. "You always seem to be with me in the most necessary times," she said, as she pressed her cheek against it. She then opened it and started to drink.  
  
An hour later, she was stumbling through the hall laughing. "I see birdies, I see stars, why don't you and me fly up to mars?" she sang, as she drank the last bit of wine in the bottle. As she started to skip, she saw something she really didn't want to see. There stood Jeff kissing Stacy. She felt like a spear had just went through her heart. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked furiously, as Jeff and Stacy broke away from each other. "Shaina, this isn't what it looks like," he answered, as he wiped his mouth. "Oh come on. You're swapping spit with this bitch," Shaina said, as Stacy made a mean face. "I am not a bitch!" she exclaimed, as Jeff rolled his eyes. "Please relax. I can explain," he said, swallowing hard. "Explain my ass," Shaina replied, as she started running toward him with the bottle raised up high. His eyes widened as he tried to detain her from hitting him. "Shaina, you're crazy. Stop it!" he yelled, as tears started streaming down her face. "Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you," she said, as she threw the bottle against the wall. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her down. But she didn't land the way he wanted her to. Instead she landed head first against the wall. "Oh shit," he muttered, as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
:: The Betty Ford Center ::  
  
When Shaina woke up, she still was a little disoriented. "Where am I?" she asked, as she looked around confused. "You are at the Betty Ford Center here in California. You have been checked into this rehabilitation center," a nurse answered as she came into view. "No, I can't be in rehab. Get me out of this dream," Shaina said, hitting her head. "You aren't in a dream. This is as real as it can get. By the way, I'm Jackie," she replied, extending her hand. "I don't care who you are. Get me out of this place!" Shaina exclaimed, as she started to shake. "Calm down. Lets talk about this," Jackie said, as she took out a needle. "I don't want to talk this over," Shaina replied furiously, as she started to cry. "Fine, we don't need to talk now. But we will talk later," Jackie said, as she stuck the tranquilizer into Shaina's arm. "No please don't do this to me," she replied, as her eyes started shutting. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do," Jackie said, as she left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Vince was waiting nervously in the visiting room. "Mr. McMahon, thanks for staying," Jackie said, as he stood up quickly. "When can I see her? Is she okay?" he asked, as he raked a hand through his hair. "Calm down sir. She is fine, but I'm afraid you cant see her. I gave her a tranquilizer, so she is probably asleep right now," she answered, as Vince glared at her. "You gave her a tranquilizer? I thought you said she was doing fine," he said, starting to get mad. "She is now, but before, she wasn't," Jackie replied, as she sighed. "How long will she be in here for?" he asked concerned. "Approximately, 28 days," she answered, as he buried his face in his hands. "Okay fine. I'll come back next week to see her," he said, as Jackie nodded. "Okay, see you then," she replied, as he left sadly. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
*~*~ One Month Later ~*~*  
  
Vince wiped the sweat off his face as he walked backstage. He had just gotten pedigreed by Paul and nothing could cheer him up. That is until he saw a familiar face come into view. "Shaina, is that you?" he asked, a little surprised. "What? You don't remember what I look like?" she asked back, as he hugged her. "No, that's not it. You look great," he answered, almost speechless. "Thank you, that's what I was hoping to hear," she said smiling, as he hugged her again. "I'm so happy to see you. Are you recovered?" he asked, panicking. "Vince...Calm down," she answered, as he nodded. "Sorry, but are you recovered?" he asked again, as she nodded slightly. "In a way yes and in a way no. One day at a time," she answered, as they started walking to his locker room. "That's right, just take it one day at a time. But anyway, have you seen everyone? They all want to see you," he said, as she shook her head quickly. "No and there are some people that I don't want to see," she replied, as they walked into his locker room. "Why? Just leave the past behind and start fresh," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "I can't leave the past behind me, especially one person," she replied sadly. "Look I know you're talking about Jeff and I really think that whatever happened, you two should talk it out," he said, as she smirked. "I thought you hated him," she replied, as he shook his head. "I did hate him, but now I see how much you love him. And the people you love, are not bad people," he said, as she raked a hand through her hair. "I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee you that I will talk to him," she replied, as he shrugged. "Do whatever you feel like doing. I just think its best to talk to him, at least now that you're sober," he said, as she nodded. "You're right. Well, I'll let you clean up. It's nice to see you again," she replied, hugging him. "Same to you and would you like to go out to dinner with me and Stephanie tonight?" he asked, as she smiled. "I'd love to," she answered, as he hugged her again. "I'm really glad to see you," he said, as he kissed her forehead. "Me too," she replied shortly, as she walked out.  
  
:: Hardyz Locker Room ::  
  
Jeff sighed as he wrote in his journal. Every day had been so lonely for him. As tears started coming down his cheeks, Matt came in. He rolled his eyes as he watched his brother cry. "Dude, you have to get over her. She's never coming back," he said, as Jeff closed his journal roughly. "Why do you have to be so negative? She will be back!" he yelled, as he buried his face in his hands. "Sorry man. I'm just fed up with you crying and being sad. You are supposed to be happy, not depressed," Matt said, a little concerned. "I can't help it. You'd be acting the same way if this happened to you. The worst part is, the last time I saw her, she saw me kissing Stacy," Jeff replied, as he stuffed his journal into his suitcase. "Well what she saw wasn't even true. You weren't even the one who kissed her," Matt said, as Jeff zipped his bag up. "I know, but I never got the chance to tell her that," he replied, standing up. "Where are you going?" Matt asked curiously. "Back to the hotel. Are you coming?" Jeff asked back, as Matt shook his head. "No not yet, but I'll see you later," he answered, as Jeff opened the door. "Bye," he said, as he walked out. Matt shook his head sadly. "Poor Jeff," he muttered, as he walked out as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina was walking out of the Divas locker room. Everyone had been happy to see her, except Stacy. The little bitch was scared of her, she could feel it. She smirked at the thought and decided to go find Stephanie. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone which knocked her down. "Shaina?" the familiar voice asked, as she swallowed hard. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Matt, thank God it's you," she said relieved, as she stood up to face him. "Did you think I was Jeff?" he asked, as she nodded. "Yeah, you scared me," she answered, wiping a little bit of sweat from her face. "Well sorry about that, but um...What's up? Haven't seen you in a long time," he said, happy to see her. "Nothing has been going on. Just got out of rehab and I hope to pick up from where I left off. Wrestling wise of course," she replied, smiling at her comment. "Yes, I bet you will. You're back stronger than ever. Jeff will be happy to hear about this," he said, as her eyes widened. "No, he won't hear about it. I don't want you to tell him that I'm back," she replied, as he cocked his head to the side. "But why? He loves you and he wants to see you really badly," he said, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want him to know," she replied, as he shrugged. "Either way, you are aware that he is going to find out, right?" Matt asked, as she blew out a breath. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it. Just keep your mouth shut. Please do it for me," she answered pleadingly. "Fine, I won't tell. I promise," he said truthfully, as she sighed out a breath of relief. "Well, it's nice to see you again and I hope we can get together sometime," he said, in a seductive tone. He then walked away, smiling at her. As he turned the corner, she made a weird face. *What was that look for?* she asked in her head, a little confused. She shook her head out of her thoughts and blew out a breath. At least it hadn't been Jeff.  
  
:: Hotel Room ::  
  
Matt smiled cockily as he walked into the hotel room. He finally knew something that Jeff didn't know. As he set his jacket down on one of the beds, Jeff walked out of the bathroom. "Oh hey man. I didn't hear you come in," he said, as he looked at Matt suspiciously. "What's with the happy face?" he asked, wanting to know. "Oh nothing. I just found out something that you don't know!" Matt exclaimed happily, as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Tell me please," Jeff said, as Matt shook his head. "No way, this certain person told me not to," he replied, as he smiled. "Come on man, tell me. I'm your brother!" Jeff exclaimed impatiently. "Nope, my mouth is shut," Matt said, sticking out his tongue. "Tell me right now!" Jeff yelled, as he pushed Matt against the wall. "Okay! Okay! Shaina is back. She just got out of rehab which means she will be working in the company again," he said, as Jeff's jaw immediately dropped. "Shaina...Shaina is back?" he asked, almost speechless. "Yes and damn is she looking good too," Matt answered, licking his lips. "Where is she? I need to know," Jeff said frantically. "Woah, calm down. I don't know where she is," Matt replied, a little frightened at his brother's angry face. "Yes you do, tell me!" Jeff exclaimed, furiously. "I really don't know. I'm not lying to you this time," Matt said truthfully. "Well, I'm going to go find her," Jeff replied, letting him go and walking to the door. "What are you talking about? She might not even be staying in this same hotel," Matt said, shocked at Jeff's attitude. "I don't give a fuck where she is staying. I'm going to find her," he replied, walking out angrily. Matt raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Shaina, please don't kill me for this," he muttered, as he leaned his head against the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina was happily getting a soda from the vending machine. She took off the cap and gasped when she saw Jeff. "Oh shit," she said out loud, making him look at her. "Shaina?" he asked, as he started walking toward her. "She dropped the soda and started to run. "Please don't catch me. Please don't catch me," she repeated, as she looked for a hiding spot. "Shaina, please don't run away!" she heard him say. She put her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear his voice. Finally, she saw the elevators. She pressed the button and screamed when it stopped off at the floor below her. "God Dammit," she muttered, as she kicked the wall. "There you are," Jeff suddenly said, coming into view. She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no way of escaping him now. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Jeff, what do you want?" Shaina asked nervously, as he started walking toward her. "I know it was a month ago, but I really think I need to explain about what happened between me and Stacy," he answered, as a tear came down his cheek. He never realized how much he had missed her. "I don't care about what happened. We just aren't meant to be together," she said, as he shook his head furiously. "No, you're wrong. We are each other's soul mates and I know that you know it. Why can't you understand that we love each other and we are meant to be," he replied, as she crossed her arms. "If you really did love me, why were you kissing Stacy?" she asked, as he smirked. "I thought you said you didn't care what happened, but either way, I didn't kiss her. Why would I want to? You are everything to me and I would never, ever want to hurt you. I loved you then and I love you now," he answered truthfully, as he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry Jeff. As much as I'd like to get back with you, I can't. We fought so much over the most stupid things and I don't want to go through that again," she said, as he let go of her hands. "Don't do this to me Shaina. Please don't do this to me. I love you with all my heart and I need you with me. I'm no one without you," he replied, as she blew out a breath. "Go get Stacy to help you," she shot back, as he rolled his eyes. "I told you, I do not love her and I didn't kiss her. Why would I be here right now if I had really kissed her?" he asked, as she swallowed hard. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, looking down. "Exactly. I can't promise you that we wont fight, but all couples do. And now that you're sober, it will be much easier," he said, trying to convince her. "Now that I'm sober? If you scared so much, you would have been there to visit me. End of story," she replied, walking past him. "Wait, please," he said, as he started to follow her. "Leave me alone Jeff! Just leave me alone. I can't take this. I can't take seeing you again and I can't take you telling me that you love me," she replied, as he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Why can't you take it?" he asked, as she started to sob. "Because I love you too," she answered, burying her face into her hands. He sighed and hugged her. "Thank you for telling me that," he said, as she smiled. "I guess I'm not as emotionally strong as I thought I would be," she replied, as he removed a strand of hair from his face. "It doesn't matter. All I care about is that I love you and you love me," he said, as he leaned in and kissed her. When they broke off, she was smiling. "Thank God we're back together again," she said, as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah me too. Now let's go back to the hotel room so we can do what we do best," he replied, kissing her ear. "You are already frisky," she said, laughing. He smiled and kissed her again. This was how it was supposed to be. They were happy.  
  
Meanwhile, Stacy hissed as she watched them leave. She had heard everything. "They can't get back together, they just can't," she said, as she slapped her hand against the wall. They loved each other and they were together again. "I just can't let their happiness continue for too long," she said evilly, as she started to think of a plan.  
  
:: Arena, 2: 00 p.m. ::  
  
When Shaina and Jeff walked in together, Vince smiled. "I knew you two would come to your senses," he said, as he hugged Shaina. "Yeah, I guess you were right. We need to be together," she replied, as she kissed Jeff. Vince smiled wider and then looked at his watch. "Sorry, I have to get going. See you two later," he said, as he waved goodbye. "Bye," they replied in unison, as he walked away. "I'm glad he is happy," Jeff said, as Shaina kissed him. "Who wouldn't be? We deserve each other," she replied truthfully, as he looked deep into her hazel eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person like you, but I love you and I always will," he said, as they kissed again.  
  
"I love you and I always will," Stacy mimicked, from around the corner. "You two wont be so happy for long," she said, as she started to laugh evilly. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
*~*~ One Week Later, RAW is WAR ~*~*  
  
"So as your new general manager, I think that-But suddenly Stephanie was interrupted by very familiar music. Shaina walked out to a huge ovation. "Did you forget about me?" she asked, as Stephanie's jaw dropped. "What...What are you doing here?" she asked back, as Shaina chuckled. "I'm the true general manger of RAW and I know you know you are aware of that," she answered in a smart-ass voice. "No, you've got it wrong. I am the true general manager of RAW. Not you!" Stephanie screeched into the microphone, as the crowd booed. "How 'bout we settle this little argument in the ring and then we'll see who the true general manager is," Shaina said, as she dropped the microphone. "Fine and I'll kick your ass all over this arena!" Stephanie replied, as she stared Shaina down. The show then went to commercials.  
  
Once they were backstage, Jeff hugged her. "You looked so hott out there," he said, kissing her. "Thank you. I just can't wait 'till I kick Steph's ass," she replied jokingly, as she suddenly leaned down. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I don't feel too well. I feel like I'm going to throw up," she answered, as she started running to the bathroom. He made a confused look and then ran after her.  
  
:: Stephanie vs. Fate ::  
  
Shaina was feeling fine by the time she made her way down to the ring. She looked at Stephanie and made a mean face. "Do you have a problem with me?" Stephanie asked, as Shaina nodded. "A huge one. Now let's settle this situation, by me kicking your ass," she answered, as she smirked. Stephanie brought her hand up, but then smiled. The both of them then hugged and raised their hands as if they had just won a match. Shaina grabbed a microphone and smiled. "I cannot believe you stupid people believed that we were against each other. I mean, come on! What's better than myself and Stephanie McMahon as partners? Well, that's exactly what we are. We are both the general managers of RAW and we promise you, RAW will be nothing but spectacular," she said, as she handed the microphone to Stephanie. "You people never saw this coming. We are the two most dominant females in the WWE and the first match we will make is for next week. It will be The Rock versing my ex-husband, Triple H, in a no disqualification last man standing match!" she exclaimed evilly, as she threw the microphone down. They raised their arms again, as the show went off the air.  
  
:: Next Morning, 8:30 a.m. ::  
  
"I really think something is wrong with you," Stephanie said, as she watched Shaina throw up in the toilet. "I think so too, but what could it be?" she asked, as she wiped her mouth. "Did you and Jeff have sex last night?" Stephanie asked, as Shaina looked at her weirdly. "What kind of question is that?" she asked back, a little confused. "Just answer the question," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, we did," Shaina replied, holding her stomach. "You could be pregnant, you know? Maybe you should go to a doctor. I'll go with you," Stephanie said, as Shaina shook her head. "No, I don't want to go. I'm not pregnant," she replied, as she stood up. "Let's just go to the doctor and check," Stephanie said, as Shaina shrugged. "Fine, if you absolutely insist," she replied, as Stephanie opened the door. "It would be so cool if you are," she said, as they walked out. "Yeah, I guess," Shaina replied, shutting the door.  
  
Three hours later, Shaina and Stephanie were waiting patiently for the results. As the doctor came in, he smiled. "I have great news! You are going to be a mother!" he exclaimed, as Shaina's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Yay!" Stephanie said, as she hugged her best friend. "I..I'm going to be a mother?" Shaina asked, almost speechless. "Yes, you are. Congratulations," the doctor answered, as Stephanie smiled. "Jeff is going to be so happy. Oh my God. This is great!" she exclaimed, as Shaina started to cry. "I can't wait to tell him. I'm going to be a mom," she said, as she hugged Stephanie again. "Yep, you and Jeff are going to be parents," she replied, as Shaina swallowed hard. *Parents* she thought in her head, as she smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff was walking out of his hotel room when Stacy approached him. "Oh God, what do you want?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "You, what else?" she asked back, as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Leave me alone. You and I are not together and we never will be. Vince fired you a long time ago anyway," he answered, as he removed her hands from his shirt. "Jeff, I know you don't want to see me, but it's necessary," she said, as he blew out a breath. "Tell me quick, what do you want?" he asked, as she swallowed hard. "Jeff...I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your baby," she answered, as his eyes widened. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"You're...You're what?" Jeff asked, in complete shock. "I'm pregnant and you're the daddy!" Stacy exclaimed happily, as she hugged him. "Wait. Stacy we never had sex. It's not possible for you to be pregnant with my chid," he said, as she let go of him furiously. "Are you telling me I'm lying! Are you telling me that I'm a slut! I come and tell you something that is very important to me and you don't believe me! You son of a bitch!" she yelled, as she slapped him hard. He brought his hand to his face and sighed. "Calm down. All I said was we never had sex. You know I love Shaina and I would never cheat on her," he said, as she started to cry. "I can't believe you Jeff. You don't remember that time we went out to that club and we got totally wasted? The next morning, we were in bed together, don't you remember that?" she asked, as he nodded his head. "I remember that, but when we woke up, we were clothed," he answered, as she raked a hand through her hair. "You just want to say that because you don't want to accept the fact that I am pregnant with your baby. Why would I lie about something like this? A baby is the most important thing in a womens' life," she said, as she started to cry harder. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm going to do," he replied, thinking of Shaina. "Well, you're going to dump the bitch you have for a girlfriend and come to me. I mean, right?" she asked, as he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I can't be with you because I don't love you. I will support the child and pay for everything, but you and are not going to be together," he answered, as she slapped him again. "How can you do this to me? Our child will need you at all times. Don't you feel bad? Your mother died when you were little and all you had was your dad. Don't you think our child deserved two parents?" she asked, as he grabbed her by the arms furiously. "You listen to me. Don't you ever bring my mother into this. You don't know anything about her and I don't ever want you to mention her again. And as for us, let me think about it. I'll let you know my answer by the end of the day," he answered, as he walked away. She blew out a long terrified breath, but then smiled. "Yes! My plan is working," she exclaimed, as she started laughing.  
  
:: The Macaroni Grill ::  
  
Shaina smiled as she walked into the restaurant. Jeff had called and asked her to meet him there. As she sat down with him, she smiled wider. "I have something major to tell you!" she squealed, as she kissed him lovingly. "I have something to tell you too," he replied, looking down sadly. "What's wrong baby? You look a little depressed," she said concerned. "I'm...I'm...I'm going to be a father," he replied, as she hugged him. "Duh, I know that. But that sucks that you already knew. Did Steph tell you? I told her not to!" she exclaimed, as he looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? You don't care that Stacy is pregnant with my baby?" he asked, as her jaw dropped. "Wh..wh..what?" she asked back, as all the color drained out of her face. "Stacy is going to have my baby," he answered, as a tear came down her cheek. "You told me nothing went on between you two!" she exclaimed angrily. "I thought nothing happened, but I guess I was wrong. But I'm not going to be with her, I love you and only you," he said, as she slapped him. "If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with her. What are you going to do?" she asked, as he rolled his eyes. "I've been slapped three time today and frankly, I'm fed up with it. My decision is going to be that I want to stay with you. I will support and pay for the child's every need, but I do not love Stacy," he answered, as Shaina smirked. "And who says that I'll stay with you?" she asked, as he looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as she shook her head. "I cannot believe you Jeff. You think this is so easy to get through. She's having your baby and you don't care. Well, you should start, because as of right now, you and I are through," she answered, as she got up. "No please don't do this to me Shaina, you can't," he said, as he grabbed her hand. "Just watch me," she replied, as tears started coming down his cheeks. "No don't leave me. Please, I love you," he said, as she smirked. "You are pitiful," she replied, in a disgusted voice. "At least tell me what you were going to tell me," he said, as she looked down sadly. "Never will you find out," she replied, walking away. "Find what out!" he exclaimed, but she was already out the door. He buried his face in his hands and cried. *My life is a total disaster* he thought in his head.  
  
:: Stamford, CT ::  
  
The next day, Shaina had decided to travel to Connecticut to stay at Stephanie's. As they entered her house, she sighed. She missed Jeff, but she knew she'd have to forget about him. As she walked into Stephanie's room, she smiled. "I remember when I always came here to spend the night," Shaina said, smiling. "I know. We had so much fun. We always talked about that boy at school. What was his name?" Stephanie asked, trying to remember. "I think his name was Eric Slopstick. Now I see why we made fun of him," Shaina answered, as they both started laughing. "Yeah, we were so mean, but it was innocent fun," Stephanie said, as she laid on her bed. "That was a long time ago. The good thing is we are still best friends," Shaina replied, as she hit Stephanie with a doll. "Ow! That hurt you little piece of fruitcake!" she exclaimed, as Shaina started laughing. "Fruitcake? I am not a piece of fruitcake. Hell, I don't even like fruitcake!" she exclaimed back, as she stuck out her tongue. Stephanie smiled and sat up. "Thanks for being there for me," she suddenly said, as Shaina jumped on the bed with her. "No need to. It's my job," she replied, laughing. Stephanie hugged her and then blew out a breath. "So what are you going to do about your pregnancy?" she asked, as Shaina sighed. "I don't know, but one thing for sure is, I will take care of my baby alone," she answered, holding her stomach. Stephanie hugged her again and then smiled. "I'll help you," she said, as she smiled. "Thank you, but I'm still going to miss Jeff," Shaina replied, looking down sadly. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
*~*~ One Month Later ~*~*  
  
Shaina smiled as she read over her script. "You don't think this is a little too mean for me to say?" she asked, as Vince shook his head. "No way, this is Paul we are talking about. Do you really think he will care?" he asked back, as she chuckled. "No, I guess you're right," she answered, as the door opened. "She's drinking soda!" Stephanie exclaimed, as she ran in. "What?" Vince asked, looking at his daughter a little confused. "I told you not to drink soda. Caffeine is bad for the baby!" Stephanie answered, as she took the soda right out of Shaina's hands. "You should be the one with the baby. I've never seen anyone care so much," Vince said, as he started laughing. "Shut up Dad and what are you doing here anyway?" Stephanie asked, in a smarty way. "My pregnancy has gone to her head," Shaina mouthed, as Vince chuckled. "I'll leave so you girls can talk about whatever girls talk about," he said, as he kissed Shaina's cheek. "Hey, what about me?" Stephanie asked, as Vince opened the door. "No kisses for you," he answered, as he walked out. "What a dork," Stephanie said, as she started drinking the soda. "Hey! That's my soda!" Shaina exclaimed, as she tried to grab it. "Now it's mine. Get over it," Stephanie said, sticking out her tongue. "I'm not talking to you anymore," Shaina replied, crossing her arms. "Okay. See ya later," Stephanie said, as she walked out the door. Shaina smiled and shook her head. "She is something else," she said out loud, as the door opened again. "I knew you were going to come back in," Shaina said, as she looked at the door. But it wasn't who she thought it was. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" she asked, a little uncomfortable. "Is it true that you are pregnant?" he asked back, as her eyes widened. "No that isn't true," she answered, as he took her hands in his. "Don't lie to me. Are you?" he asked, as she swallowed hard. "No! I am not pregnant!" she exclaimed, as he raked a hand through his hair. "Fine, sorry to ask," he said, letting go of her. "Well, speaking about pregnancy, how is your loved one?" she asked, as he rolled his eyes. "Shaina, don't start," he answered, as she shook her head. "You are so pathetic. Just get out of my locker room and get out of my life!" she yelled, as his eyes widened. "Why have you gotten so mean lately? Did the bitch you have as a best friend make you this way?" he asked, as she slapped him. "Don't you ever in your life call her that agin. You have no idea how much she has helped me get through hard times. When I was little and when I got hit, who do you think was there for me? I told you once and I'll tell you again, get out of my locker room and my life!" she yelled, as he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. I will get out of here, but I will never get out of your life," he said, as he walked out. She raked a hand through her hair as she started to cry.  
  
*Shaina, why do you have to be this way? You just aren't the way I thought you would turn out to be. You aren't lady like and all you do is sit around and watch wrestling. I hate you, I hate you!" her mom yelled, as she continued hitting her. "Mom, stop it please!" Shaina yelled back, as she started to cry* Shaina sighed as she remembered that. The only people there to help her had always been Vince, Shane, Linda and Stephanie. She wiped her tears and looked back at the script. Her dream of being a wrestler had come true and now, the bad memories were simply that; memories.  
  
:: Fate Skit ::  
  
The crowd cheered when they saw Shaina on the screen. Even if she was a heel, she still got plenty of cheers. As she walked out of her locker room/office, Paul Heyman approached her. "Well, well, well, I finally get to speak to one of the infamous general managers," he said, enthusiastically. "What do you want Paul?" she asked, as he smiled. "I want you, but it doesn't look like I'm going to get that. I mean, unless you might want to go out tonight," he answered, trailing a finger down her chin. "No thanks. I don't feel like wasting my time," she said, as he smirked. "You know Fate, I see the way you look at me and I know you want me. So don't try to act like you don't," he replied, as she smiled. "Paul, the answer is no. I'm sure you've heard that word many times from women, this is no different," she said, patting his shoulder. "If that's the way you want to be, than fine. You'll regret it later!" he exclaimed, as she started to walk away. "Goodbye Paul," she said, as the tv went black.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff had just watched her skit. Just watching her, made him want her more. "Shaina," he said softly, as he touched the tv screen. "Honey, what are you doing?" Stacy asked suddenly, as she walked into the room. "Nothing, I was just watching the t.v," he answered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said, as she kissed him. He kissed her back, but truly hated lying. He didn't love her and he didn't want to be with her. He broke away from her and plastered on a fake smile. "I love you too," he replied, as she kissed him again. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Stacy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jay. "We are such good partners in crime," she said, as she kissed him. "So true. I can't believe he thinks you are telling the truth about this baby. It's not his, it's mine," he replied, smiling. "Well I know that, but he won't ever find that out, now will he?" she asked, as he shook his head. "No ma'am. Our plan is going to be great," he answered, as they started laughing.  
  
:: Stephanie's Locker Room ::  
  
Stephanie smiled as she walked into her locker room. She had just had a long make out session with Paul and nothing could make her happier. As she closed the door, she screamed. "God Jeff, what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me," she said, as he shrugged. "Sorry about that. I wont be here that long, I just need to ask a quick question," he replied, as she nodded. "Okay shoot," she said, as he blew out a breath. "I need to know if Shaina is pregnant," he replied, as Stephanie's mouth dropped. "How did you find out?" she asked, as he smiled. "So, it is true?" he asked back, as she swallowed hard. "Yes it is, but you can't tell her I told you," she answered, as Jeff hugged her. "Oh my God, thank you Steph," he said, running out. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed. "Oh shit," she said, as she tried to think of what Shaina was going to do to her.  
  
:: Shaina's Locker Room ::  
  
Jeff burst through the door and smiled when he saw her only wrapped in a towel. "Oh my God! What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked, a little embarrassed. "Oh relax! I've seen you like this before," he answered, as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked, as he walked closer to her. "I know you're pregnant. Stephanie told me," he answered, as she gasped. "She told you?" Shaina asked, as he nodded. "Yes and I know for a fact that it's mine," he answered, as he pulled her into him. "Jeff, stop," she said, as he started to kiss her neck. "You don't miss me at all? You don't miss me kissing you? You don't miss me cuddling with you?" he asked, as she closed her eyes. "Please, stop it," she answered, as he placed his mouth on hers. She responded back until she realized, she was supposed to be mad. She broke away and slapped him. "You're kisses mean nothing to me anymore. They disgust me," she said, wiping her mouth. "Don't say that Shaina. I love you," he replied, as she opened the door. "Respect me and leave now!" she yelled, as he nodded. "I'm sorry and I will respect you by leaving," he said, as he walked out sadly. She slammed the door shut and sighed. "Just get out of my life!" she yelled, as she kicked the wall.  
  
15 minutes later, Stephanie was in her locker room ready to leave when Shaina walked in furiously. "You told him!" she yelled, as she slammed the door behind her. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the right thing to do," Stephanie said, but instead received a slap to the face. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked angrily. "Best friend my ass! I told you not to tell, but what did you do? You did exactly the opposite!" Shaina yelled, as she slapped Stephanie again. "Ow, stop it! I already told you I was sorry," she said, as she held her face. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have told. You and I aren't best friend anymore. I hate you Stephanie McMahon. I hate you!" Shaina yelled, pushing her ex-best friend down. "You are so God damn crazy. What happened to you?" Stephanie asked, a little frightened. "Oh don't give me that crap," Shaina answered, as Stephanie stood up a little disoriented. "You little bitch. Do you know how many times I helped you get through your problems? If this is how you want to repay me, then guess what? I hate you too!" she yelled, as Shaina smirked. "Fine, I don't care. You know what you can do? You can kiss my ass because this is the last time we are ever talking to each other," she said, leaving the room furiously. "Fine!" Stephanie yelled, as she kicked the door shut. "God damn bitch," she muttered, as she grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off her face.  
  
:: Hotel Room ::  
  
Shaina sighed as she watched t.v. All she saw was kissing and friendship. "Who needs happiness anyway?" she asked, as her stomach started grumbling. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she locked her eyes on the mini bar. Once she found the key, she opened it. There was candy, chips, alcohol and peanuts. "What should I have?" she asked, as she looked around. Suddenly her eyes turned to the bottle of wine. She grabbed it and swallowed hard. "Once glass isn't going to do anything," she said, as she smiled. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Shaina sighed as she pressed the tip of the bottle against her lips. *I'll just go back to the way I was. A drunk* she thought in her head, as she smiled. But then, she stopped. "My baby," she whispered, as she rubbed her stomach. She made a disgusted look and threw the bottle against the wall. "Never am I going to drink again," she said, as she laid back on her bed.  
  
:: Vending Machine ::  
  
Stephanie sighed as she grabbed the Dr. Pepper that came down. She felt miserable. Not only did she have two big bruises on her face, but she had also lost her best friend. As she leaned her head against the machine, Jeff approached her. "Hey Stephanie," he greeted, as she waved. "Hey," she said shortly, opening her soda. "Woah! How did you get those bruises?" he asked concerned, as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "I ran into a wall. Stupid me," she answered, as he rolled his eyes. "Oh jeese Steph, that was lame. What really happened?" he asked, as she swallowed hard. "Shaina hit me twice," she answered, as his jaw dropped. "You're best friend hit you?" he asked, as a tear strolled down her cheek. "Yeah, well ex best friend," she answered, as he wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry. For some reason Shaina has been acting really weird as of late," he said, as Stephanie nodded. "I know and I don't know what it is. She hates me Jeff! She hates me!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him. "Shhh, it's okay. Just calm down," he said, as he caressed her hair lightly. "Oh Jeff, I wish Paul was like you," she replied, caressing his face. She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," she said suddenly, as she placed her mouth on his. As much as he wanted to pull back, she wouldn't let him. "Steph stop," he replied, but still she continued kissing him. They didn't break off until someone very familiar yelled Stephanie's name. "Shaina, this isn't what it looks like," Stephanie said, as she let go of Jeff quickly. "Isn't what it looks like? Do I look stupid to you?" Shaina asked, as she started laughing. "No, you don't. I'm sorry," Stephanie answered, as she looked down sadly. "I bet you are. Oh and, sorry about what I did to your face. Don't worry though, it looks better anyway," Shaina said, smirking. "What is wrong with you? What has gotten into you?" Stephanie asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm a better and stronger person than I was. Jeff cheats and lies and now I found out, you are the same way. All I did was dump both of you, what's the big problem?" Shaina asked back, as if it were nothing. "I'm not even going to bother fighting with you," Stephanie answered, as she rolled her eyes. "Good, 'cause I'd beat you anyway. And as for you, the baby I'm going to have is no longer ours. It's mine," Shaina informed Jeff. "You can't do that to me," he simply said, as she walked closer to him. "Just watch," she whispered into his ear, as she walked away. He buried his face in his hands and looked at Stephanie furiously. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, as tears started streaming down her face. "I don't know. I guess I just got caught up in the moment," she answered, as he hugged her. "It's okay. The only thing we have to do now, is try to get Shaina to come to her senses," he said, as Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, what should we do?"she asked, as he shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure something out," he answered, kissing her cheek. "Okay, see ya tomorrow," she said, as he walked away. She closed her eyes and sighed. *I sure as hell hope Shaina and I become best friends again* she thought in her head, as she started to walk back to her hotel room. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
The next day, Stephanie was happily walking through the hall when she heard Stacy talking to someone. "We've got to do something to Shaina. She has to lose that baby," Stacy said, as she raked a hand through her hair. "Well what do you have in mind?" Jay asked, as he started to kiss her neck. "Stab her or push her down the stairs," she answered, as she started to laugh. "I like it. When should we?" he asked, as she smiled. "Today," she answered shortly, as he nodded. "Okay," he said, kissing her again.  
  
Meanwhile, Stephanie could not believe what she had just heard. "I've got to warn Shaina," she muttered, as she walked away.  
  
:: Shaina's Locker Room ::  
  
Stephanie smiled when she saw Shaina was in there. "I am so glad you're here. I need to tell you something!" she exclaimed, concerned. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just leave me alone," Shaina said calmly, as she zipped her bag up. "Look I'm sorry we aren't getting along, but you need to hear what I have to say. It's important!" Stephanie exclaimed, worriedly. "Oh please. Nothing you have to say is important. Now get out of my way!" Shaina yelled, as she tried to get past Stephanie. "No! Do all you want. You can hit me, push me or yell at me, but I am not letting you leave," she said, as Shaina rolled her eyes. "Don't be a stubborn bitch. Let me through," she replied, as he went to open the door. But Steph immediately closed it. "Okay this is getting really, really annoying. Let me leave!" Shaina exclaimed, as she rolled her eyes. "No, Stacy is going to so something to you. She's going to try to make you lose your baby! Don't go Shaina," Stephanie said, as Shaina slapped her. "Don't you ever lie to me again. I am so fed up with you. Go to hell bitch," she replied, finally walking out. Stephanie bit her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please God, don't let anything happen to her," she said, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina was furiously walking down the hall. "Fucking liar. She just wants to scare me, I know it," she muttered, as she reached the stairs to go down. Suddenly, she felt hands on her back and the next thing she new, she was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
:: Hospital ::  
  
Jeff swallowed hard, as he traveled his hand up and down Stephanie's back. "I knew I should have held her back! I tried to, but I should have done more," she said, as she started to cry. "Shhh, it's okay. She'll be okay," he replied, reassuringly. "I hope so, but I swear when I get my hands on Stacy, I'll kill her!" Stephanie exclaimed, as Jeff looked at her confused. "Stacy? What does she have to do with this?" he asked, as Stephanie wiped her tears. "Stacy was the one who pushed Shaina down the stairs. She's cheating on you with Jay and I heard them talking about killing Shaina's baby. One of the options, was pushing her down the stairs," she answered, as his jaw dropped. "Stacy did this? Oh God that bitch!" he exclaimed, raking a hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm aware of what she is," Stephanie said, smirking. "I'm going to kill her, but in a way I don't want to. I mean, she is carrying my baby," he replied, as he blew out a breath. "Jeff, how do you even know if that's true? I have an idea though," she said, smiling evilly. "Oh no, what do you have in mind?" he asked, as she shook her head. "I'll let you know after I've done it," she answered, as the doctor came out. Immediately they looked at him worriedly. "Ms. McMahon, Mr. Hardy... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
"Ms. McMahon, Mr. Hardy, Shaina is doing fine. The fall did leave her with many bruises, but besides that, she is okay," the doctor said, as Stephanie smiled. "Oh thank God. What about the baby?" Jeff asked worriedly. "Unfortunately, Ms. Demergian's baby did not live. The fall was to hard and it died. I'm very, very sorry," the doctor answered, as he walked away. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Jeff," Stephanie said, as she hugged him. "My baby is gone. My child is gone," he replied, too shocked to say anything else. "Let's go see how Shaina is doing," Stephanie said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I bet she's devastated to," he replied, as they started walking to Shaina's hospital room.  
  
Once inside, they both gasped. She had bruises all over her face and it was obvious she had been crying. "Shaina, are you okay?" Stephanie asked, as she held her hand. "No. My baby died. It's gone forever. I'll never get to hold it, play with it or raise it. I should have listened to you Steph. I'm so sorry," Shaina answered, as she started to cry. "It's okay. Just as long as we are still best friends. I love you and I'll always be there for you," Stephanie said, as she hugged Shaina. "And as for me, I'll always love you. You are my life and I can't live without you," Jeff suddenly said, as Shaina smiled slightly. "Jeff, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I love you more than life itself and I need you with me. I've missed you for so long. I just hope you can forgive me," she replied, as he walked up to her. All he did was look at her. She was still as beautiful as when he first met her and in her eyes, he saw love. He smiled and kissed her softly. "I forgive you and we will be together forever," he said, as he smiled.  
  
*~*~ 1 month later ~*~*  
  
Jeff smiled as he and Shaina walked through the park together. They had been through so much and finally they were happy. They had found out that Stacy was lying about carrying Jeff's child. Stephanie did her investigation and it worked. Shaina laughed when she though of her best friend being a detective. "I'm so happy we are together," she said, as she kissed him. "I'm happier," he replied, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Stacy. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, as she made a puppy face. "I know you love me. You are just using this bitch to screw with," she answered, as he raised his hand up to hit her. But suddenly he was stopped by Shaina's hand. "Jeff, what are you doing? Hitting her is my job. I've wanted to kick your ass for so long and now I'm going to," she said, as she speared Stacy. She then started punching her continuously. "This is for Jeff, this is for my baby, and this is for me!" she yelled, punching her three times. "Ow, my nose! It's broken!" Stacy screamed, as she started to cry. Shaina got up and smiled. "Your face wasn't that pretty anyway," she said, as Jeff wrapped an arm around her. "Goodbye Stacy," he laughed, as he and Shaina walked away satisfied.  
  
An hour later, they were sitting on a bench in front of a lake. "This is so peaceful. It's beautiful," Shaina said, as she laid her head on Jeff's shoulder. "Yes, I agree, but there is a reason why we came here," he replied, as she looked at him confused. He smiled and knelt down. "Oh my God Jeff," she said, as she tried not to scream. "Let me speak," he replied, as she nodded. "Shaina, I know when we first met, we hated each other and to tell the truth, I cannot believe it. You are so kind and loving, I just can't imagine my life without you. From our first kiss, I knew we were meant to be together. I love you with all my heart and I need you in my life. Shaina Demergian, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, as she nodded happily. "Yes!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him. He slipped the ring on her and smiled. "I love you," he said softly, as he pulled her into him. "And I love you too. More than you could ever imagine," she replied, as the two of them shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had.  
  
*~*~ The End ~*~* 


End file.
